


Brothers in War

by wyldehart



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sex Romp, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyldehart/pseuds/wyldehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War had a brutal effect on people. During the Blight, things changed forever for myself and my family and not just in what we saw or did but in how we treated one another. I don’t how or when or even why it happened but during the first leg of the war to hold the Darkspawn back, something passed between my brother and I… Something I will never forget and will never regret. </p><p>One shot sex romp for the fun of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in War

War had a brutal effect on people. During the Blight, things changed forever for myself and my family and not just in what we saw or did but in how we treated one another. I don’t how or when or even why it happened but during the first leg of the war to hold the Darkspawn back, something passed between my brother and I… Something I will never forget and will never regret.

It happened shortly after we arrived in Cailain’s war encampment. We were young, fresh, eager to take out some of our anger on those monsters. Carver looked at me as we set out our things in the warrior’s crew tent, choosing beds that sat side by side. Nobody else was in the tent and it allowed us to relax and be at ease with one another. There was a gleam in his eyes as he smiled. “I hate to say it and yes, war is wrong, but I am excited, Garrett! I can’t help it!”

I chuckled as I pulled off my armor and carefully arranged it on the rack beside the bed. “Don’t get too eager just yet, brother. People die in wars, you know. But I understand your enthusiasm. Are you thirsty? There’s a recreation tent close by where I hear they serve dwarven ale and they bring in ladies from the villages to serve it… among others services.”

“You know that ladies only partially interest me, older brother. I’m hoping for some strapping young men as well!” Laughing, Carver pulled the last of his armor away from his powerful body and not for the first time, I admired my younger brother’s physique. He stood before the bed, his chiseled body gleaming from the light of the oil lamp burning between our beds. Carver was naked to his hips and I could see a teasing line of hair pointing down toward his cock. I knew it was wrong but a part of me yearned to run my hands along the smooth skin and down the curve of his tight buttocks and grasp the large cock I knew he had. “Garrett?” he asked as reached out for my hand. “You there?”

“Hm? Oh, sorry. Just thinking about that Genlock we saw yesterday…” I said, my eyes averted from the taut torso before me.

“Or that handsome lad you saw kill it…” Carver murmured with a raise of his eyebrow.

Startled, I looked up him. There had only been the two of us and… “Shit…” I said with a grin.

My brother ran his fingers through his short, black hair and sat down on his cot, his eyes on me. “Yes, I know. Believe me, I know. Bethany told me before we left that she worried you might have more than brotherly inclinations toward me. Is she right?”

I joined him on his bed and dropped my face into my hands as he rubbed my bare back with his fingers. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s the war, maybe it’s me. I’ve never lied about my interest in other men but these… feelings… I have for are too strange.” I peered up at him through my heavy bangs and said, “It’s wrong, isn’t it?”

Carver shrugged and leaned back against his elbows, a smile on his handsome, sharp-boned face. Here was a man, opening himself up to another man and not caring about anything else. “This is life or death, Garrett. There is no wrong or right as long as we’re not afraid to live. Either of us could die in the next few days and I don’t mind exploring our possibilities before the end, if it comes. I would regret not doing it if I lived and you ran off with some fresh-faced boy.”

There was nothing more to do than tilt back my head and laugh. Carver was so right in so many ways and it only made me love him more. Between the two of us, he had more experience with women and young men than I did. I had only lain with a few fellows and none of them particularly interesting. Carver, though, Carver was infinitely intriguing to me. He smiled at me and as I looked down his body, I could see a bulge in the front of his breeches beckoning to me, reaching upward for my touch. I salivated and ran my eyes back up to his face. He seemed to be waiting for something…

I leaned over him and covered his mouth with mine in an awkward yet tender kiss. He immediately took control and rolled me onto my back, his hands stroking the muscles beneath my skin. The effect was instantaneous and intense as my cock throbbed and bounced inside the confines of my breeches. I felt his hand glide down my belly and into the waist of my pants and gasped as I felt his cold fingers curl around my balls. Carver withdrew his hand and used it to stroke my face while we kissed. He continued to kiss me for a moment longer and then, his eyes on mine, he moved down my body, his hands touching me along the way.

“This is what you yearn for, yes?” he said as he undid the ties at my groin. I nodded, my body propped up on my elbows to watch him slide my pants down my thighs. As it was revealed, my cock leapt upward, as if rejoicing its freedom, a bead of clear liquid at its tip. Yes, this is what Carver Hawke did to me and my body and Maker knew how badly I desire him.

He pulled away my pants and rose to stand before me, his fingers tugging at the laces of his own breeches. “No, let me do it…” I said as I pulled his hips close enough that I could consume him when his cock was freed. I undid the laces and gave a gentle tug on his pants, sliding them down his body to his ankles. His hands on my shoulders, he kicked away his discarded garment and smiled as I opened my mouth.

His cock, like the rest of him, was large, thick, and beautiful. It had a perfect, curve, an impressive length and an elegantly shaped head that begged for my mouth. I did not disappoint it as drew it inside my moist orifice. Using my tongue, I stroked the underside of the glans and teased it while I sucked on him. I had a knack for being able to draw men’s cocks deep into my throat while sucking at the same time. Judging from the moan above me and the fingers entangling in my hair, I was doing a very good job.

He gripped my head and pushed me down and back along his thick shaft before shoving me away. “Enough… I want to savor you, Brother. Lay back,” he said with a smile.

He hovered over me as I went back to my earlier position, elbow-propped position and then, using his mouth and tongue, he sucked and licked his way up my body. I felt his fingers part my thighs and his fingers probe my anus before grabbing my cock. He pumped it a few times before leaning over it to tease it with his tongue. But just as I expected him to suck me down, he encouraged me to turn over and positioned body so that I was kneeling, my ass-cheeks wide.

I had never been in this position before and it was difficult to guess what he was going to do. I expected him to take me but instead of feeling the pressure of a thick, hard cock pressing into my ass-hole, what I felt was his moist, wet tongue. It swirled around the opening while his fingers probed my eager hole. I felt his hand reach between my legs and grasp at my dangling genitals, my cock long and lusting for his touch. He grasped a hold of it, squeezed my balls and tugged on me hard. I was aroused, my passion heightened as his hot mouth devoured me from my rear and his cold hand stimulated me from my front.

I was like clay to his skilled manipulations.

Something smooth, wet and creamy was slathered inside me and outside me and I smelled the slightly-herbaceous scent of the lubricant we were both fond of. He pushed his fingers inside me before pressing his cock against the opening of my body. With a smooth thrust, he drove himself home and pulled back very slowly. I quivered against him, his lubed hand pumping my large cock while he deliberately, slowly fucked me from behind. Each thrust intensified my arousal and each withdrawal made me hunger for more.

Moaning, used my hips to thrust backward against him, something he seemed to enjoy. I then felt the sting of his hand as he struck my ass with enough force to leave a red hand-print. The pain added to the pleasure and it revealed something of him I had never known before and liked very much. “Fuck me harder, Carver!” I gasped as I realized I was close to climax. He was eager to oblige.

As one, we cried out our passion and while I dumped my fluid into the blanket covering his cot, he dumped into me, a trail of hot liquid oozing down the back of my swaying balls. He held me for several moments, his cock within me and our orgasms still causing us to quiver with need.

He laid his body across my back and embraced me before withdrawing himself and pulling me to my bed. We were exhausted but more alive and aware than ever in our young lives. He and I laid down on the thin mattress together and pulled the blanket up around us while he held me tightly against the front of his body, his hands still caressing me. “I love you, Brother…” he whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck.

“I love you, too,” I whispered back. I could feel his cock pressed between the cheeks of my ass and nothing would have felt better to me. I was in love with my own brother and perhaps, to some, it might have been something to be ashamed of. To us, it was symmetry. It made sense in these hard times to have someone we could depend upon to always be there. So what if people knew? Who cared if we kissed or embraced in front of everyone? We didn’t and the rest of army didn’t. In these hard times, we were all brothers and sisters and not a one chastised another for whom they loved.

That is why, when Carver died some six months later, I felt my world crumble beneath my feet. Losing father had been hard enough but losing Carver… He was brother, lover, beloved and friend and I will never forget him or what we shared.

Never.

Fin


End file.
